


TEMPLE OF THOUGHT

by Alessa13



Series: Trilogia del pensamiento [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dark Will Graham, Gay Sex, Hannibal feels remorse and anguish, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sadness, Songfic, Title from a Poets of the Fall Song, will comforts him
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: Segunda parte de mi historia HOUSE OF MEMORIES, que escribí adaptándola para San Valentín para el concurso de la pág. de Facebook HANNIGRAM LOVERS con la inspiración de la canción Temple of thought de Poets of the Fall.Mil gracias a todos una vez más por todos los votos.Os quiero.Dedicado a mis niñas. Ya sabéis quien sois. Os quiero.<3
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Trilogia del pensamiento [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	TEMPLE OF THOUGHT

"Escalofríos.  
Los escalofríos vienen corriendo por mi espalda,  
Como una tormenta en mi piel  
Con manos temblorosas  
Yo guiaré tu dulce alma a la mía  
Hasta que te sienta dentro,  
Y lo sé  
Sé que todo esto se trata de entender."(1)  
  
Habían pasado tres años desde la noche en la que se había arrodillado ante Jack en el porche de una desvencijada casa en Wolf Trap...Tres años desde aquella fría noche de invierno en la que El Destripador de Chesapeake se rindió ante el mundo....Tres años desde la noche en que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos y aun así, en todo ese tiempo, no había pasado ni un minuto en el que Hannibal hubiera podido dejar de pensar en Will y olvidarlo.  
Cada latido de su corazón le había estado recordando que había sacrificado su libertad por la tonta esperanza de que algún día, su amor volvería a él y aunque lentamente, con el paso de los años, esa esperanza había empezado a morir, ahora, mientras se liberaba de su camisa de fuerza y se quitaba la máscara, ese mismo hombre, que aquella noche de invierno de hacía ya tres años le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos y mentalmente agotado, que no lo echaría de menos, había urgido un plan para ayudarlo a escapar.  
Will Graham había orquestado, delante de los ojos de todos, un plan de fuga para Hannibal el Caníbal.  
  
Habían llegado a la casa del acantilado pocas horas después de que el sol estuviera en lo alto del cielo. Se habían tomado el tiempo justo para que Will inutilizara el GPS del coche patrulla y habían seguido su camino hacia lo que parecía una muerte segura para los dos.  
  
Will seguía siendo tan hermoso que a Hannibal le dolía el corazón solo con mirarlo, pero era casi como estar en presencia de un desconocido.  
Un halo de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo lo rodeaba y en su mirada azul como el océano, no había ninguna pizca de remordimiento cuando le sonrió a su antiguo psiquiatra.  
  
-¿Te gustó mi regalo, Hannibal?-Preguntó el perfilador mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se dejaba caer en el sofá de la gran sala de estar.  
Hannibal apareció con dos copas de vino y le tendió una a Will, actuando como si en vez de ir vestido con un mono de hospital psiquiátrico de Baltimore, fuera vestido con un traje de tres piezas.  
  
-Con mi regalo supongo que te refieres al doctor Chilton.-  
dijo Hannibal saboreando su copa y tras dejarla, empezó a quitarse el incómodo uniforme, abriendo la parte delantera y bajándosela hasta la cintura.  
  
Will alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba despojarse de sus ropas y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-¿A quién me iba a referir si no?- Contestó lamiéndose los labios y Hannibal negó con la cabeza, y puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto que Will jamás le había visto hacer.  
  
-No puedo negar qué me sorprendió gratamente ver lo que le hiciste al pobre doctor, sin embargo pude ver claramente tu diseño en la obra de nuestro tímido muchacho, Will. Quizás pienses que puedes engañar a los demás pero no a mí.... Yo te veo...Will. Siempre te he visto. También tengo que admitir que lo que le hiciste a Chilton es casi lo mismo que me hiciste a mi cuando me enviaste al señor Matthew Brown.- dijo mientras se acariciaba distraídamente las cicatrices de sus muñecas.  
  
Will asintió sonriendo, mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida. Cuando iba a contestar, algo llamó su atención.  
Intentó mantener su traje de persona bien cosido, intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero cuando miró distraídamente como la tela del uniforme abrazaba el trasero de Hannibal cuando el asesino se encaminaba hacia el baño, sintió como si se hubiera tragado una barra de plomo.  
Contuvo el aliento y se lamió con nerviosismo los labios mientras una ola de lujuria lo golpeaba.  
A pesar de los años, aún podía recordar aquella vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo, en la que sus propias manos se aferraron a ese trasero perfecto mientras Hannibal le hacía el amor con tanta devoción que pareciera que su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
-Puedes servirte lo que quieras mientras yo me pongo algo más cómodo.- Sonrió Hannibal. Podía oler perfectamente el aroma picante de la excitación de Will.- Estás en tu casa. En la habitación del fondo, a la izquierda, encontrarás ropa adecuada si deseas cambiarte y si necesitas algo más estaré dándome una ducha.- dijo echando a andar hacia la habitación mientras podía oír como un jadeo ahogado moría en los labios del otro hombre.  
  
"Así que cuando estés impaciente,  
calmaré el océano por ti,.  
En tu dolor secaré tus lágrimas.  
Seré el amor a tu lado.  
Quitaré todos tus miedos... Alejaré todos tus miedos."(2)  
  
A Will le costó la vida misma no ir tras Hannibal, pero decididamente necesitaba un poco de temple alcohólico que alejase la sensación de pánico creciendo dentro de su pecho.  
Ahora, a solas, podía sentir como le temblaban las manos, y como su coraza de hielo caía, dejando al descubierto lo que había tratado de ocultarle a su antiguo psiquiatra.  
  
Tenía miedo, pero no de morir... Sabía perfectamente que Francis iba a por ellos. De lo que tenía miedo era de morir antes de que Hannibal pudiera saber de sus propios labios que él también lo amaba.  
Mientras Lecter se duchaba, el antiguo perfilador se sirvió tres dedos de whisky, que se bebió en dos tragos.  
  
Estaba sirviéndose una segunda copa cuando Hannibal apareció, vestido con un pantalón de chándal mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.  
  
-La última vez que te dejé a solas con una botella de whisky, terminamos en mi habitación.- dijo sonriendo y su sonrisa se amplió al ver como un toque de rubor coloreaba las pálidas mejillas de Will.  
  
Graham abrió la boca para contestar, pero nada salió de sus labios y carraspeó para recuperar la voz. Encogiéndose de hombros, hizo un gesto hacia el vaso lleno.  
  
-Como mucho nos quedan 12 horas de vida, por lo que no estaría tan mal pasar ese tiempo en tu cama.- dijo bebiéndose su copa de golpe y ahora fue el turno de Hannibal de quedarse estupefacto.  
Jamás hubiera esperado una respuesta tan directa de Will.  
  
-Vaya... Parece que te has quedado mudo, Hannibal.- dijo sirviéndose otra copa y pudo ver por primera vez en su vida como el otro hombre se ponía rojo hasta las orejas y su respiración se atascaba en su garganta.  
  
Hannibal dejo la toalla que tenía en las manos sobre una silla y le hizo un gesto a Will para que le sirviera una copa a él también.  
  
-Por muchos años que pasen, jamás me acostumbraré a que seas el único capaz de sorprenderme.- Se bebió la copa que le tendía Will y se frotó los ojos con las manos. Llevaba tres años sin beber y una copa de vino y una de whisky estaban empezando a marearlo.- Deberíamos comer algo y discutir un plan de fuga. Si nuestro tímido muchacho no nos mata, por supuesto, y quiero pensar que entre los dos seremos capaces de frenarlo.  
  
Will asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá andando hacia Hannibal mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina.  
  
-Supongo que esta vez no habrá nadie incluido en el menú.- dijo levantando una ceja y Hannibal se rió por la broma.  
  
-No, está vez nuestra comida tampoco será ostentosa. Tengo ajos, una lata de salchichas, una de crema ácida en polvo y spaghetti secos... Con eso puedo lograr un plato de pasta bastante aceptable que nos proporcionará energía y fuerzas. No sé tú, pero yo estoy un poco en baja forma.  
  
-Se nota... Sobre todo por el centro.- contestó Will de manera mordaz tocándose su propia barriga y Hannibal fingió un gesto ofendido.  
  
-Que grosero por tu parte, William.- dijo con sorna y los dos se echaron a reír.  
  
Un rato después, ambos comían spaghetti con salchichas y crema al ajo sentados en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
-Entonces... ¿Qué haremos si logramos sobrevivir a esta noche?- pregunto Will comiendo su pasta y Hannibal pareció meditarlo unos segundos.  
  
-Creo que me gustaría morir... No entra en mis planes inmediatos volver al psiquiátrico. Si sobrevivimos, tú regresarás con tu familia y sin ti a mi lado, no tengo ninguna razón para seguir adelante. - dijo bajando la vista.  
Will fingió pensarlo unos segundos y cuando miró a Hannibal, Will pudo sentir la tristeza del otro hombre.  
  
-Jack quiere que te mate....- dijo lamiéndose los labios y Hannibal sonrió con tristeza.  
  
-Supongo que a fin de cuentas siempre fuiste más suyo que mío, pero gracias por no mentirme está vez. - dijo apartándose de su plato. De repente ya no tenía hambre.  
  
La mano de Will se posó sobre la suya, apretándola y Hannibal intentó liberarse pero el agarre de Will se hizo más fuerte.  
  
-No te voy a dejar morir, Hannibal. Ni por mi mano ni por la de Francis. Joder. Esta vez no te voy a dejar y si te vas, me iré contigo.  
  
Hannibal lo miro con los ojos abiertos queriendo creerle.  
  
"Quédate, quédate conmigo cuando me rompa.  
Cómo en un sueño,  
ven a salvarme, y si las palabras fallan,  
leeré la forma en la que suenas hasta conocer el significado del amor y de la vida" (3)  
  
Una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla de Hannibal y Will se levantó un poco para atraparla con su pulgar.  
  
-Hannibal... Le he mentido a Jack, a mí esposa y a todo el FBI. Por mi los pueden joder a todos, por qué si no es contigo, yo tampoco me voy a ir a ningún lado. ¿Entiendes eso? Todo lo que te dije aquella noche era verdad y aun así, nos perdimos el uno al otro... No pienso ocultarte nada más. Joder.... Hannibal, te amo y estamos juntos en esto. Quieras tú o no. Se acabaron las mentiras. Si tú saltas, yo salto.- dijo Will, aunque inmediatamente quiso darse de cabezazos por la referencia. ¿Titanic, enserio? Pensó cerrando los ojos brevemente.  
  
"Estoy escondido dentro de tú hermosa alma, como si estuviera llorando por amor,  
Para conquistar el día, que amanece lentamente.  
Quiero que sepas  
Eres el corazón de mi templo del pensamiento"(4)  
  
Hannibal se tapó la cara con las manos intentando evitar que Will viera las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Después de tanto tiempo encerrado, se sintió abrumado y vulnerable por las palabras del perfilador.  
  
Había pasado tres años casi completamente solo, aguantando los intentos de Chilton para calificar su tipo de locura. Tres años sometidos a los comentarios crueles y sarcásticos de Alana. Tres años de infinita soledad, a pesar de sentirse observado cada segundo y ahora las palabras de Will lo rompieron por dentro. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos hasta ese momento y sin poder aguantar más, rompió a llorar como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Mischa.  
  
Will miro como Hannibal temblaba en sacudidas violentas mientras lloraba y se levantó de su silla, para poder rodearlo entre sus brazos.  
Hannibal se giró en su asiento, rodeando la cintura de Will con sus brazos y lloro, apoyado en el estómago del otro hombre durante lo que le parecieron horas.  
  
-Hannibal. Estoy aquí y además, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?- Dijo Will acariciándole el pelo e intentando animarlo y Lecter miro hacia y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Hoy hace tres años, que te deje un corazón en la capilla de Palermo.  
  
Will soltó una pequeña carcajada y siguió acariciando su pelo.  
  
-No te puedes imaginar el susto que me di. Nunca te he contado que en mi cabeza, el corazón se convirtió en un monstruo y empezó a andar hacia mí... Me asuste y tropecé hacia atrás, intentando apartarme, pero ahora ya sé qué significado tiene esa visión.  
  
-¿Y cuál es su significado, Will?- pregunto Hannibal aún apoyado en el estómago del otro hombre.  
  
Graham sonrió y la mano con la que le acariciaba el pelo, se deslizó para ahuecar la mejilla de Hannibal.  
  
-Eras tú. Mi precioso monstruo entregándome un corazón el día de San Valentín.  
  
Hannibal cerró los ojos ante el contacto y suspiró. Era reconfortante sentir la piel de Will contra la suya y cuando abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba, Will simplemente se inclinó y capturó sus labios entre los suyos, chupando dulcemente el labio inferior de Hannibal.  
  
-Es San Valentín, mylimais. (5)- susurró Will poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Lecter con él.  
Hannibal sonrió y sus manos se posaron en la cintura de Will, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a por otro beso.  
  
-¿Amado? Me llamás amado en mi lengua materna... ¿Soy tu amado, Will? -suspiro antes de que sus labios chocarán lentamente con los de Will, lamiendo y mordisqueando su boca.  
Will se apretó más contra él y gimió cuando sintió como la polla de Hannibal se apretaba contra su muslo.  
  
-Sabes que si... Desde el día en que te vi. No lo sabía entonces, pero ahora lo sé y sé que sin ti, no puedo vivir.  
  
Will intentó deslizar sus dedos entre los mechones bicolores del pelo de su amante, pero era demasiado corto, por lo que lo agarro de la base de la nuca para otro beso desordenado.  
Un gruñido casi animal retumbó en la garganta de Hannibal y se separó un poco para poder desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones del otro hombre y Will sonrió apartándose, mientras lo hacía él mismo.  
  
-No...- dijo dejándose caer de rodillas ante Hannibal, que lo miraba contenido el aliento y Will sonrió mientras de un tirón le bajaba los pantalones de chándal.  
  
-Esa noche te dije que quería probarte y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. He esperado cuatro años. Esta vez no lograrás despistarme para que no lo haga.- dijo deslizando sus uñas por los muslos de Hannibal, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, y las clavo allí a la vez que engullía entre sus labios erección palpitante que se erguía ante él.  
  
Hannibal tropezó hacia atrás y puso las manos en la encimera de la cocina para no caerse. Había anhelado la boca de Will de mil maneras durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado y sentirlo así, ahora, lo estaba empujando rápidamente al límite.  
  
-Sustabdyk, mano mylimąis... (6) - jadeo Hannibal intentando que Will se detuviera y justo cuando sintió que todo su placer lo atravesaba preparándolo para el orgasmo, Will paró y envolvió sus dedos en la base de la polla de Hannibal, evitando que se corriera.  
  
Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se puso de nuevo de pie, y atrajo a su amante para otro beso lleno de lengua y dientes.  
  
Hannibal bajo sus labios por la garganta de Will, mordisqueando los tendones y desabrochándole al fin el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones y cuando unió sus miembros en su mano, ambos gimieron.  
  
-Te he echado de menos... - susurró Will uniendo su mano a la de Hannibal y sonrió al oír como al lituano se le escapaba una maldición cuando ambos empezaron a moverse el uno contra el otro, demasiado secos y demasiado apretados.  
  
-Will....por favor, vamos a la cama...- suplicó Hannibal mientras Will establecía un ritmo con su mano, masturbándolos allí de pie, en medio de la cocina. -No duraré y quiero estar dentro de ti.- susurró contra los labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaban, aliento contra aliento.  
  
Will negó y se apartó, quitándose la camisa y el resto de la ropa. No sabía de dónde le salía el descaro, pero se sentía desinhibido y tras barrer la mesa con su mano, tirando todos los platos al suelo, se tendió sobre ella y apoyándose en sus codos miro a Hannibal con tanto fuego en sus maravillosos ojos azules que el otro hombre pensó que podría morir por combustión espontánea.  
  
-No tenemos tiempo... El dragón vendrá, y te quiero ahora y aquí. Ya he esperado demasiado para tenerte de nuevo.- dijo con la voz ronca mientras abría sus piernas en una clara invitación.  
Hannibal se acercó, acariciando la piel pálida de los muslos de Will y se mordió el labio, un poco avergonzado.  
  
-No tengo ni condones ni lubricante...- dijo alzando sus ojos oscuros hacia los de su amante y Will tiro de él, atrapándolo entre sus muslos.  
  
-Estoy limpio. Eres el único hombre con el que he estado y con Molly, nuestra intimidad terminó hace un tiempo. No podía seguir fingiendo un amor que no sentía... Sólo he amado a una persona en toda mi vida , y esa persona eres tú, mi precioso monstruo.  
  
Hannibal sintió como de nuevo de le humedecían los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras se doblaba para besar con ternura la sonrisa que el mismo había marcado en el vientre de Will, hacía ya tanto tiempo.  
  
-Sigo sin tener lubricante y no quiero hacerte daño...En la cama podre abrirte con mis labios y mi lengua y - Will rodó los ojos y se lamió los labios sin dejarlo terminar.  
  
-Joder, Hannibal... Coge el puto aceite de oliva... Estamos en una cocina, se creativo, cher (7)..- y ante eso el antiguo psiquiatra no puedo más que echarse a reír y se apartó lo suficiente para coger el aceite y deslizar un poco por sus dedos, antes de empezar a acariciar la entrada de Will con suaves movimientos.  
  
Tras unos minutos de caricias y besos, Hannibal se dio cuenta de que el borde de Will estaba completamente suelto y sacó sus tres dedos y tras acariciarse un par de veces a si mismo con su mano llena de aceite, presionó la punta de su polla contra el agujero abierto y se deslizó con facilidad con un solo estoque. Will gimió, aplastando las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa y Hannibal beso su rodilla, antes de deslizar sus brazos bajo las corvas de Will. Empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento, casi con miedo de que si se movía más deprisa se correría en segundos, pero Will era casi como una bestia, empujándose hacia él con fuerza y Hannibal captó lo que su amante quería. Ambos empezaron a moverse el uno contra el otro como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y cuando Will empezó a correrse sobre su estómago, por la brutal estimulación que la polla de su amante ejercía sobre su próstata, Hannibal también llegó, corriéndose en el interior de Will, quién lo apretaba maravillosamente con las pequeñas réplicas de su orgasmo.  
  
"Los sueños no cuentan la realidad del aroma de tu piel,  
Y yo sé que estamos conduciendo sin cesar hacia el sol, sintiendo la vida en profundidad.  
Así que estoy escondido dentro de tú hermosa alma, como si estuviera llorando por amor,  
Para conquistar el día, que amanece lentamente.  
Quiero que sepas  
Eres el corazón de mi templo del pensamiento" (8)  
  
-Te amo, Will... Te amo. No olvides eso. Daría mi vida por ti, - le dijo Hannibal mientras terminaban de vestirse y se dirijan al salón, a servirse una copa de vino.  
Tenían a un dragón que matar y una muerte a la que enfrentarse, pero esta vez sería distinto... estarían juntos y sería hermoso.  
  
Epílogo.  
  
Will recordaba que Hannibal había retrocedido hacia atrás cuando ambos se abrazaron al borde del acantilado y entonces lo entendió.  
En el mar a lo lejos, se veía su barco y cuando Hannibal le susurró que rompiera el agua al caer, Will sonrió antes de empujarlos hacia el mar.  
Iban a morir para Jack y para el mundo, pero empezarían una nueva vida en otro lugar y allí estarían juntos para siempre."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHeClS08e_k>

**Author's Note:**

> No hablo lituano pero google ayuda. Espero no haber puesto nada extraño XDDDD  
> (1,2 3,4, 8) Canción Temple of through de Poets of the Fall.  
> (5) amado en lituano.  
> (6) detente, amor mío en lituano  
> (7) cariño en francés cajún.


End file.
